The apprentice's death
by alvia viridis
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry fait revivre Snape, Lupin, Tonks et weasley mais en concluant un pacte avec la Mort. 3mois plus tard un homme en noir portant un masque tue des moldus et des sorciers. l'Ordre du Phoenix décident de trouver Harry et arrêter le tueur! je suis nul en résumé !(Dumby et Mad eyes sont vivant)
1. Le pacte

Le pacte

L'endroit était désert et lugubre, une brise légère fit bouger la rivière si noire et tranquille, les feuilles mortes glissaient sur le pont de pierre noir, Harry commença à marcher vers le pont quand la Mort apparu, elle était effrayante, son squelette était noir elle était revêtu d'une robe déchiré par endroit tout aussi sombres que son squelette et ses avant-bras squelettique était à l'air nu, ses orbites était vides mais un faible petit point de lumière rouge écarlate rendait son apparence démoniaque.

-Que veux-tu jeune mortel ? Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ? dit-elle d'une voix froide et polaire.

-Je viens te rendre les reliques que tu as donné aux trois frères car la baguette ne crée que des problèmes, la pierre de résurrection ne nous rends pas nos morts et la cape d'invisibilité ne nous permet pas de nous cacher des sortilèges de localisations. Je viens juste te les rendre et je m'en vais, dit Harry.

-Donne-moi plutôt le fond de ta pensée, ton objectif car tu t'es trahi en parlant de la pierre, répondit-elle moqueuse.

Harry était tendu, l'allure de la Mort l'avait intimidé, il n'eut d'autres choix que de lui dire son objectif.

-Je t'en supplie ! Rend moi ceux qui t'on rejoint injustement, rend-moi Snape, Weasley, Lupin et Tonks !

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir survécu deux fois à la mort, dit Harry baissant la tête désolé.

-Effectivement … la Mort commença à réfléchir en lui tournant le dos puis se retourna vers Harry, le toisa de ses orbites vides où la faible lumière écarlate y était toujours, une goutte de sueur longea le cou puis le dos faisant frissonner Harry, quand la Mort lui dit soudainement, J'accepte de te les rendre…

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? demanda Harry en s'exclamant.

-Oui mais en échange deviens mon apprentis, tu feras ce que je te demande et je les ressusciterais… dit-elle sérieusement et fière d'avoir trouvé cette idée.

Harry fut choqué du pacte de la mort, si il devenait son apprentis il devra tuer et il avait déjà les mains souillé par le sang de Tom, personne ne voulait le comprendre, il a dû tuer oui ! Mais il a tué quand même. Il se demanda alors si il devenait son apprentis, ses amis et Ginny que deviendraient t'ils ? Seront t'ils d'accord ? « Et puis merde ! C'est mon choix pas le leurs ! » Pensa-t-il, Harry regarda la Mort droit dans ses yeux et lui dit de façon convaincu et un fière « J'accepte ! »

-Tu accepte ? Très bien. « Si elle avait pu elle aurait sourie de façon démoniaque » se dit Harry. Je t'impose donc quelque conditions, premièrement tu ne devras allez rejoindre tes amis et proche, deuxièmement lors de tes missions tu utiliseras les trois reliques et enfin ne touche qu'en véritable besoin la marque que je te poserais et jamais au grand jamais tu la toucheras pour t'amuser ou tu laisseras d'autres personne autres que moi la toucher… est-ce bien compris ?

-J'accepte ton pacte donc peu importe les conditions je les accepterais !

La Mort s'approcha donc d'Harry et récita quelque incantations d'une langue inconnu des mortels et une douleur vive s'empara de la poitrine d'Harry, il tomba au sol en se tenant la poitrine comme si il avait une crise cardiaque et hurla à en briser les tympans et ses cordes vocales soudain une lumière sombres entoura son corps s'intensifiant de plus en plus, Harry hurlant toujours à cause de la douleur s'évanouit et la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup. Il ne vit pas la Mort tenir au creux de sa main squelettique son âme et ressusciter Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les rescapés de la guerre étaient heureux, ils faisaient la fête, le survivant, l'élue, le vainqueur avait enfin détruit le lord noir ! La grande salle était remplies de rires, de pleurs, de musique, de nourriture et la boisson coulait à flot mais tout fut soudainement arrêtés quand quatre sphères noires de taille humaine firent apparition dans les airs aux milieux de la grande salle, les sphères se posèrent au sol et se transformèrent en corps humains.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Hurla un Griffondor, Encore une attaque ?!

-Calmez-vous monsieur Thomas, rassura Minerva Mcgonagall, je ne pense pas que…

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se tût lorsqu'elle vit le visage des corps apparu, vivants… ils étaient vivants, comment était-ce possible, ils devraient être mort ! Tous étaient choqués du spectacle qu'il avait devant eux, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Fred Weasley étaient vivants et surtout Snape et Lupin s'engueulait comme si ils n'étaient jamais morts et vu la conversation houleuse, elle avait commencé depuis un bon petit moment.

-Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter sale loup mensuel ! Le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres m'a tué ! hurla Snape.

-Je te vois bien là, et ne me fait pas croire que tu es devenu un inféri ! répondit le lycantrope.

-F-Fred ? Commença une voix tremblante d'émotions, c'est bien toi ?

-Georges ! Et bien ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu à vue un mort, se moqua Fred.

Tous les weasley (sauf Fred) avait les larmes aux yeux, les autres étaient trop surpris ce fut Minerva qui revint à ses esprit en premier et demanda :

-Severus, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez vivant ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi Minerva et sachez que je suis dans le même cas que vous, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Severus mécontent de ne pas le savoir.

-Moi je le sais, répondit Tonks, mais vu que vous vous engueuliez avec Remus vous ne l'avez pas vu ni entendu…

-De qui parlez-vous miss Tonks ? demanda minerva.

-Et bien de la Mort en personne, dit-elle comme si c'était si évident. D'ailleurs elle a rajouté que elle ne l'aurait pas fait si quelqu'un d'autres que « Lui » ne lui avait demandé…

-Qui est-ce « il » ? demanda Fred.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est grâce à lui que sommes en vie, répondit Tonks.

-A cause de lui oui ! Grogna Snape, je vais devoir encore enseigner a des veracrasses sans cervelles…

Tous rigolèrent à la mauvaise Foix de Severus, certains se demandèrent qui avait pu demander à les ressusciter et certains comme Ron et Hermione cherchèrent où était Harry

-Miss granger…

-Oui professeur Snape ?

-Où se trouve Mr. Potter ? J'aimerais récupérer mes souvenirs si possibles…

-Harry ? Je ne sais pas professeur, il est parti après avoir tué Voldemort…

-Quoi ? Potter est parti ?s'énerva Snape, sale morveux il ne perd rien pour attendre !

-Mione, tu sais où Harry est parti ? il a embarqués les reliques avec lui dont la baguette de Dumbledore et il aimerait la récupérer.

-Non je ne sais pas Ron…

Les deux Griffondor et le Serpentard commencèrent à s'inquiété et étaient loin de se douter qu'ils ne reverraient pas Harry Potter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'avait plus mal et voyait très bien alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une chambre de taille moyenne sans fenêtres et ayant pour seul éclairage une cheminée où siégeait des flammes blanche, qui subitement devinrent vertes et laissant apparaitre la Mort.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Harry.

-Tu es toujours à la rivière mais dans la dimension des morts et non tu n'es pas mort tu tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant ici ! Maintenant lève-toi nous allons commencer ton apprentissage magique, morale et physique ! Et à partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras Maître, nous sommes en relations disciple/maître.

-bien maître, répondit Harry en faisant une révérence moqueuse.

La Mort sourit, elle sortit de la chambre, Harry le suivant, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau du style celui de Dumbledore mais avec moins de babioles n'importe où, le bureau possédait une trentaine de bibliothèque de plus de 2m et remplis à ras bord de livres, grimoires, parchemins, artefacts etc…

-Bien nous sommes ici dans mon bureau, comme je te l'ai dit tu auras un entrainement magique pour apprendre des sort de magie noire, blanche, ancienne et runique un entrainement morale et physique pour éviter de craquer lors de tes missions. De plus lors de tes missions tu porteras un masque pour cacher ton visage, compris ?

-On commence quand ? dit Harry sourient jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et la Mort sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà mon premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Si vous avez aimés laissez-moi des reviews (critique acceptés mais pas d'insultes s'il vous plait !)

A Bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

Alvia


	2. L'apparition

**Artmis :** merci beaucoup, et non je n'ai pas d'horaire de publications mais je fais le plus rapidement possible, (l'inspiration ne viens pas avec un claquement de doigts)

 **Noooo Aime** **:** c'est le but !il faut être intrigué par une histoire !

 **Odyssea-fic** **:** il est vrai que nous ne pouvons juger une fanfic que quelque chapitre plus tard. On ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture… U_U

Guest : sache que je suis contente que l'histoire t'intéresse !

J'avais oubliée dans le chap. 1 mais les Perso appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

 **2\. l'apparition**

Deux mois qu'Harry était avec la Mort, apprenant incantations, rituels et sortilèges. Son physique avait changé : ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, aussi verts qu'avant mais laissant son champ de vision libre, et sur ses épaule qu'il n'attachait jamais il était toujours un peu plus petit que les autres et maigrichon mais une musculature a eu place, des cicatrices crée par des entrainements dangereux ornait sur son dos, son torse et ses épaules. Sa peau était extrêmement blanche et des cernes soulignaient son regard dur et froid.

Harry regarda dans une fenêtre magique la grande salle de Poudlard où siégeaient Snape, Rémus, Tonks et Fred, les cours ayant repris. C'était devenu une habitude de les regarder, soudain la Mort convoqua Harry

\- Harry tes deux mois d'entrainement sont terminés, tu es fin prêt. Tu commenceras tes missions à l'aube, prend ce rouleau de parchemin …

\- A quoi va-t-il me servir ?

\- Il te donnera le nom, la profession et le lieu où tu le trouveras et le tuera, pour les personne qui te sont inconnu le visage apparaitra. Tiens avant que j'oublie, ton masque ! Maintenant va te préparer !

Harry récupéra le masque semblable à celui d'un Mangemort et alla dans sa chambre, il se vêtit d'un pantalon noir, un t-shirt manche longue avec un col en V noir moulant et des docks noire, il accrocha l'étui de ses baguettes a sa cuisse droite et mis la pierre de résurrection dans sa poche de pantalon avant gauche. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité transformé en manteau long noir avec une capuche car « c'est beaucoup plus classe et pratique comme ça ! ».

Harry parti en direction de la sortie, regarda la Mort et osa un bref sourire puis parti en transplanant à Godric's hollows. Arrivé là-bas il sortit le parchemin et lu : Death Note.

\- Original, ironisat-il.

 _Nom : Pétunia Dursley_

 _Profession : Aucune_

 _Lieu : 4 Privet drive Suret_

\- Elle ? Bah ce n'est pas grave, c'est une mission que je dois remplir et puis elle ne me manquera pas, dit-il blaser.

Il transplana alors dans le salon des Dursley, son masque cachant son visage et son long manteau noir lui rendait l'air effrayant, la baguette de sureau à la main. Dès que sa tante le vit elle hurla de peur, Harry ayant sa baguette la pointa sur elle et prononça la formule interdit et impardonnable :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert toucha de plein fouet sa tante qui tomba raide morte au sol, Harry sorti de la maison fit quelque pas vers le portail quand subitement il entendit le bruit typique d'un transplanage « Crac ! » et vit avec effroi Kingsley, Alastor Maugrey, Tonks, Snape et Macgonagall.

\- Halte-là toi ! Hurla Mad eye, saleté de mangemort, tu cherches à venger ton maître ?!

\- Moi Mangemort ? dit faussement outré, vous m'insulter là monsieur… mais bon ce n'est pas que vous me déranger et que vous m'ennuyiez mais j'ai d'autres missions à exécuter… Harry disparu en transplanant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dans le bureau de Dumbledore (Réunion de l'Ordre)**

\- Un Mangemort je vous dis ! gueula Maugrey.

\- Et moi puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, je n'ai jamais vu ce masque ! Répliqua Severus irrité par l'ex auror.

\- Allons, allons Alastor calmez-vous et Minerva racontez-moi l'histoire je vous prie ! dit tranquillement Dumbledore en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons.

\- L'alarmes qui nous permet de savoir si Potter a utilisé de la magie s'est activé, nous avons transplanés là-bas et quand nous sommes arrivés Pétunia Dursley était morte et un homme portant un masque avec un long manteau noir était là aussi, d'ailleurs il avait la baguette de sureau dans sa main droite.

\- La baguette de sureau ? Mais ce n'est pas Harry le véritable maître de cette baguette ? demanda Tonks.

\- Apparemment il ne l'est plus, dit Dumbledore qui prit soudainement dix ans de plus.

\- En tout cas cet homme me perturbe depuis qu'il nous a dit qu'il avait d'autres missions à faire, murmura Kingsley plus pour lui que pour les autres, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas du type meurtre et terrorisme… Nous en avons suffisamment eu avec Voldemort…

Tout d'un coup Percy Weasley, travaillant toujours pour le ministère de la magie, apparu de la cheminé essoufflé et leur cria :

\- Un… Un Mangemort nous attaque ! Aidez-nous vite !

\- Les aurors ne l'ont pas battu ?! S'exclama Minerva.

\- Ils ne sont plus tout jeune vos aurors dites-donc…, ricana Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important Severus, il se peut que cela soit l'homme que nous cherchons, interrompit Dumbledore, Nous devons y aller tout de suite !

Et ils allèrent au Ministère de la Magie, et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent : Tous les aurors étaient en train de d'attaquer un seul homme portant un long manteau noir et un masque, comme celui de la description de Minerva. Il combattait avec agilité, dexterité et une certaine grâce, tel un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Les aurors qui le combattaient étaient fatigué quand presque tous furent par terre à cause d'un sortilège inconnu

\- Assomnio ! Hurla l'homme en noir.

\- Protégo ! Hurlèrent quelque aurors.

\- Bloclang ! Hurla Kingsley. L'homme en noir ne put parler, mais ils ne savaient que lui pouvait combattre avec des informulés. L'homme en noir lança donc un stupéfix à Kinglsey qui l'évita facilement.

\- Des informulés ?! Mais ce mec est plein de ressource ! Aurors ! Aboya Maugrey ! TUER-LE !

Dès que l'ordre fut aboyé des rayons vert foncèrent vers l'inconnu en évitant certains facilement, d'autres difficilement le frôlant presque quand un Avada le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il lâcha alors sa baguette mais il ne tomba pas au sol, son manteau était ouvert et son t-shirt noir déchiré laissant ses cicatrices a l'œil nu.

\- Eh ben ! Il en a des cicatrices le bougre, murmura Kingsley à Maugrey

\- Et maintenant qu'il est mort, on ne peut savoir ce qu'il faisait là ! grogna Snape, mais nous pouvons toujours voir quel est son identité !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce simple sort me tuera ? Ricana le « mort ». Vous êtes pathétique…

\- Comment ? Il est vivant ? S'affola Percy.

\- Comme quoi il n'y a pas que Harry qui y survie… Commenta Dumbledore

\- C'est grâce à la chance que Potter a toujours survécu ! répondit Snape toujours sur le choque.

\- J'ai donné mon Âme à la Mort qui est devenu mon maître il y a plusieurs mois de cela, je suis devenu son apprenti !

\- L'apprenti de la Mort ! Quel arrogant ! Une personne tuant des gens est appelé Meurtrier ! Hurla un Aurors

\- Je me fiche si vous me croyez ou non, mais sachez que je dois récupérer l'Âme de Dolorès Ombrage, que vous soyez d'accord ou non ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était utile… elle hait les créatures magiques et est pourtant au Ministère des créatures magiques, elle détèste les enfants et leur fait comprendre en les torturant, se mettant à dos tout Poudlard….

\- Vous m'avez bien l'air renseigné jeune homme, puis-je savoir comment saviez-vous tous cela ? S'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore… Vous avez échappé à la mort mais il n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vous rattrape, et pour vous répondre sachez que j'y étais… il montra alors sa mains gauche où l'on pouvait y lire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ». Maintenant je dois y aller, je n'aimerai pas et vous non plus que la Mort vienne en personne pour mission non rempli… elle serait capable de tous nous tuer rien qu'en venant ici…

\- Alors nous devons vous amenez Dolorès le plus rapidement possible, répondit Dumbledore il envoya quelque aurors chercher la personne en question.

\- Il serait préférable, de plus je lui réserve un sortilège plutôt amusant pour moi, j'ai attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir le maîtriser…

\- Pouvons-nous savoir de quels sortilèges il s'agit ? demanda prudemment Snape, L'homme en noir tourna son visage vers lui laissant apercevoir deux orbes émeraude briller faiblement derrière son masque.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il joyeux, il s'agit d'un sort de magie noir combiné à une incantation runique mortuaires ! Bien sûr vous ne pourriez connaître il s'agit d'un sort utilisée pour condamner les morts en enfer ! Le sort en questions fait vivre les pires cauchemars le faisant souffrir comme si vous receviez des milliers de Doloris et cela pendant toute sa mort, et aucune résurrection ou réincarnations n'est possible !

\- Que voulez-vous dire par résurrection ou réincarnations ?

\- Eh bien la résurrection rend la vie, le corps et les souvenirs de la personne la réincarnation rend les émotions qu'elle a eu lors de sa vie d'avant et n'aura plus ses souvenirs et son corps, on peut par exemple se réincarner en biche, en bébé venant de naître ou en géranium les seul cas a par son les fantômes et les esprits…

L'homme se pencha prenant sa baguette et la rangea dans son étui pour prendre ensuite la baguette de Sureau, les aurors arrivèrent enfin avec Dolorès Ombrage hurlant

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Ou vous le regretterez !

\- Dolorès Ombrage… Le professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal déteste de tout Poudlard…ricana l'homme au masque. Quel joie de te revoir…

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Et selon l'article écrit i mois : Toute personne portant la tenue d'un Mangemort, dois être arrêté !

-Je ne crains que vos Lois ne servent à rien en ce moment même et ne vous serviront plus jamais, lui répondit-il. Car vous allez mourir et souffrir pour l'éternité ! Il pointa la baguette de sureau sur elle et prononça l'incantation :

\- nightmarish aeterno !

Elle fut prise de violents spasme de douleur, hurla, et mourut la souffrance inscrit sur son visage…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2eme chapitre fini !

Vu que le début était déjà écrit en brouillons c'était beaucoup plus rapide

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? reviews ?

A plus pour un nouveau chapitre ! (Ce n'est pas sûr que j'aie l'ordi le 1er mois de vacances, ce sera la surprise !)

A plus ! Alvia


	3. Célébrité

Guest: Il y aura quelques flach back pour les prochains chapitres

Nooo Aime : Eh bien je pense que les suspicions de quelque membre de l'Ordre vont se révéler juste !

Mais il reste toujours la capture pour confirmés les dires et ça va pas être une partie de plaisir ! )

3\. Célébrité

Quelque minutes après que le sort fut lancé, Harry rangea la baguette de sureau et sorti le parchemin des condamnés.

\- Maintenant, jeune homme, une petite discussion s'impose…commença Dumbledore. Où avez-vous eu cette baguette ?

\- Comme tout le monde ici ! Chez Ollivander, répondit ironiquement Harry.

\- Pas celle-là mon garçon l'autre, la baguette de sureau, Dumbledore se pinça l'arête du nez, fatigué de toute ses histoires.

\- Je l'ai gagné en désarmant un jeune homme… Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? Se méfia-t-il. De toute façon vous ne pourrez me désarmer, les conditions m'imposent de gardes avec moi les reliques !

\- Les reliques ?! Vous voulez dire que vous avez en possession la baguette, la pierre et la cape ?!

\- Merde ! J'en ai trop dit !

\- Trop ou bien pas assez… continua Snape. Le possesseur des trois reliques était Harry Potter donc je suppose que vous l'avez rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry recula de quelque pas, le parchemin toujours à la main, son cerveau tournant rapidement

\- Peut-être bien… a quoi ressemblait votre « Harry Potter » ?

-un peu petit, maigrichon, cheveux noir en batailles, yeux vert émeraude…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Le garçon que j'ai vu était blond et possédait les yeux gris ! Maintenant j'ai des missions à accomplir donc vous me laissez tranquille

-Vous avez tué des gens ! Hurla Tonks et Kingsley

-c'est le destin, dit-il en dépliant le parchemin, alors…. Jane henrion … 8 avenue trekks … Bibliothécaire sorcière…. Bon bah ça va être rapide … et il transplana non sans faire un effet de style !

\- Un jeune homme blond avec des yeux gris… cela vous ne rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un Severus ? demanda Minerva

\- Draco malfoy… mais c'est l'histoire des reliques qui me gêne le plus…

\- Nous verrons tout cela à Poudlard, répondit le directeur, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et cet événement sera sur le journal dès demain…

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard laissant le corps de Dolorès Ombrage aux aurors, Harry étant parti accomplir ses missions. Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau ils conjurèrent des siège où ils s'affalèrent tous, Dumbledore a son bureau réfléchissait rapidement, faisant le point de tous les évènements qui ont surgies ses dernier temps. Il ne proposa pas de bonbons aux citrons comme à son habitude, il n'y pensa même pas à en prendre ce qui voulait dire que l'heure était grave, ce fut Mad eye qui brisa ce silence lourd d'émotions mais pas que

\- Les reliques albus, elles appartenaient à Potter non ? Ce qui faisait de lui le maître de la Mort, ce titre revient donc à cet homme ? demanda Maugrey sûr de la réponse mais qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Oui… malheureusement, ce qui voudrait dire qu'Harry n'est plus…

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! dit Tonks remise de ses émotions.

\- Pour avoir une maîtrise parfaite de la baguette il faut soit tuer ou bien désarmer l'ancien possesseur, mais vu que cet homme possédait les autres reliques il a dû tuer le pauvre Harry…

\- Potter possédait les autres reliques ? demanda Severus.

\- La cape d'invisibilité venait d'Ignotus Peverell dont Harry est le descendant et la pierre de résurrection, je la lui avais mise dans le tout premier vif d'or qu'il avait gagné.

Severus était choqués de cette révélation, Harry avait posséder la pierre et a dû voire sa mère alors que lui avait toujours voulu l'avoir, mais surtout Harry était mort ! Cela il ne pouvait l'accepter, il avait eu des sentiments pour sa mère qui se sont déplacer vers lui, il aimait Harry mais ne l'avouera jamais même sous torture et apprendre qu'il était mort on ne sait ou par un homme inconnu le révoltait, il réclamait vengeance ! Il se jura qu'il trouvera cet homme, découvrirait son identité et lui faire payer foi de Snape !

Le lendemain le meurtre de Dolorès Ombrage fut sur la première page du journal :

 **LE MEUTRE DE L'ASSISTANTE DU MINISTRE, L'HOMME EN NOIR !**

 _Hier dans l'après-midi, un funeste acte eu lieu au Ministère de la magie. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un masque couvrant son visage fit apparition, combattant avec bravoure les aurors qui ont eu des complications ! Il tua ensuite d'un sort noir la faisant souffrir pour l'éternité Dolorès Ombrage qui n'avait pas une si bonne réputation (page 2 sa réputation à Poudlard), mais qui est-ce mystérieux homme ? Il se fait appeler l'apprenti de la Mort ! Quel est son but ? Est-il un Mangemort ? Il nous faut a tout pris trouver cet Homme pour en découvrir plus sur lui et sa vie personnel !_

 _D'ailleurs nos chers aurors sont en ce moment même à la recherche de notre héros mondial Harry Potter, disparu depuis 3 mois, où-est-il passé ? Nous aidera-t-il pour combattre ce fameux « Apprenti de la Mort » ? Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais, cher lecteur nous résoudrons ce mystérieux engrenage…_

 _Votre chère Rita Skeeter !_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand la Mort appris qu'Harry fut connu dans le pays, elle fut très mécontente et elle le convoqua.

\- J'ai lu ce matin que tu avais fait du grabuge au ministère de la magie ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'être discret ? De ne pas te faire remarquer ?

\- S-si maître… Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est cette Rita Skeeter…

\- Silence ! Hurla-t-elle, comme si je n'avais pas plus de problème entre ce Jedusor qui hurle de se venger, et de ressusciter !

Elle tourna son regard vers lui qui avait retiré son masque laissant deux émeraudes implorer le pardon, son visage était inquiet car il savait qu'il avait désobéi à un ordre important

\- Je vais devoir te corriger tu le sais ?

\- O-oui maître… il baissa la tête signe de désolation, il savait que ses punitions était pire que le Doloris de Voldemort.

Elle leva son bras et fit apparaitre dans sa main une sphère battant comme un cœur de couleur mauve et referma sa main sur cet objet, a ce moment même une tache lumineuse mauve fit apparition sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et il tomba un genou au sol se tenant le cœur, car il souffrait, son souffle se fit plus rapide et des gouttes de sueur firent apparition sur son front.

Harry avait comme des lames chauffé à blanc qui lui transperçait le cœur, et comme de la lave qui avait remplacé son sang, la douleur était insoutenable et il savait que la mort ne lui était accordé… son cœur battant à toute allure, sa respiration haletante et de la sueur coulant de son front jusqu'à son cou le faisant frissonner et la douleur disparu, se laissant tombé au sol parcouru de spasme il entendit la Mort lui dire quelque chose

\- Ta prochaine mission se passera à Poudlard ce soir lors du repas, je te conseille de t'y rendre pour trouver la cible qui est Sacha Grishtel

\- En-entendu… lui répondit Harry difficilement, il remit son masque et il transplana dans a forêt interdite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape récupérai des plantes pour ces potions dans la forêt interdite quand il entendit le croassement de plusieurs corbeaux, ses réflexes étant mis à l'épreuve, il sorti rapidement sa baguette laissant sa collecte d'ingrédient pour plus tard, il avança doucement vers la source de bruit, et le spectacle le laissa sans voix :

L'homme en noir recherché dans tout le pays côté sorcier était là dans la forêt accroupi son masque un peu relevé sur son visage pour laisser sortir son sang qu'il crachait à cause de sa punition qui n'était pas sans conséquences. Son manteau noir recouvrant une majeure partie de son corps et la baguette de sureau au sol a quelques centimètres plus loin et ses cheveux noirs recouvrant son visage masqué…

\- Il survit au sortilège de la mort et il succombe à cause d'un crachement du sang, plutôt ironique de la part de l'apprenti de la Mort ! Commença sarcastiquement le professeur de potions

\- Je suis immortel… Mais je ressens toujours la douleur, lui répondit Harry qui avait fini de cracher son sang

\- Puis-je alors savoir ce qui vous avait fait souffrir ? S'enquit Snape

\- Mon maître, n'était pas vraiment heureuses de savoir que je suis recherché dans le pays… et ses punitions ne sont pas vraiment douce…

\- Laissez-moi voir vos blessures que je puisse les soigner… Les mots sortirent tout seul surprenant Severus et Harry.

Harry regarda alors le professeur avec une incompréhension total fixé sur ses yeux émeraude qui brillait à travers le masque, laissant Severus contempler les blessures visibles, le silence qui s'était installé fut rompu par Harry

\- Pourquoi me soigner ?

\- Vous êtes blessé, répondit Severus

\- Oui je sais je ne suis pas con à ce point. Le regard de Snape se fit noir et insistant. Bon peut-être un peu irresponsable, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi me soigner MOI ? Vous me recherchez à travers le pays avec le club du piaf du grand Manitou, vous devriez plutôt me capturer et me livrer au vieux fou non ?

\- Eh bien déjà car vous avez des connaissances sur certains sortilèges que j'aimerai éviter de recevoir, et que je peux vous posez des questions-là maintenant sans cette brute de Mad eyes qui vous aurais plus brutalisé que questionné…

\- Effectivement vus sous ce point de vue… Bon soignez-moi et je répondrais volontiers à vos questions !

\- On a un accord ?

\- On a un accord !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ! Troisième chapitres enfin terminé avec un peu plus de temps !

Bon j'avoue je me suis pas foulée sur l'article de la « gazette du sorcier »

Reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir !

Alvia pour vous servir ! ^-^


	4. interrogatoire et souvenirs partie 1

Le professeur de potions s'approcha de Harry, il se baissa à son niveau, l'aida à enlever son manteau et son t-shirt noir quand soudain il remarqua un bandage sur son avant-bras droit, il approcha donc sa main pour l'enlever quand Harry éloigna sa main d'un geste sec.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas y toucher, pour votre vie…

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Une blessure ? Commença à questionner Severus.

\- Non… il s'agit des Reliques de la mort, mon maître me l'a imposé lorsque le pacte a eu lieu, je ne dois en aucun cas le droit de toucher cette marque…

\- Que ce passe-t-il si vous l'a touchiez ? S'enquit Severus en train de soigner le torse d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Harry.

\- Bon maintenant l'interrogatoire commence, pourquoi avoir conclu un pacte avec la Mort ?

\- Raison personnel.

\- Où avez-vous appris le sortilège qui a condamné Ombrage ?

\- C'est mon maître qui me l'a appris, grâce à un entrainement…

\- Un entrainement ?

\- Oui il a duré un mois…

 **XXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXX**

\- Bien ! Que connais-tu comme sort qui est mortel ? Questionna la Mort.

\- Il y a l'Avada, le Sectumsempra si on n'applique pas le contre sort dans les trois prochaine minutes qui suivent sont lancement et c'est tout… pourquoi ?

\- Mmmm… deux sort… et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir faire tes missions ! Bon déjà tu en connais deux, je vais t'en apprendre d'autres et des puissants !

\- L'Avada n'est-il pas puissant ? interrogea Harry

\- Si mais seulement si il te touche… je connais des sort qui permet de tuer dans un rayon de dix mètres par exemple ! Lui répondit la Mort.

\- Euh… mais c'est des sort de magie noir non ?

\- c'est un sortilège utilisant de la magie brute, mais pas de magie noire, je voie que tu ne fais pas la différence entre le bien et le mal… je te donne un exemple, tu te trouves entouré de personne malveillante prêt à te tuer et tu utilises le sort qui tue sur un rayon de dix mètres, tu n'es pas considéré comme un mage noir !

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi

\- Ce sont les intentions qui comptent, une personne qui utilise à des fins sombres les sorts de magie brute est considérée comme un criminel comme Jedusor par exemple ou ses mangemort….

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas le sort qui fait le mage mais les intentions ! Rayonna Harry qui avait enfin compris la différence.

\- Bien, maintenant passons au sort, je vais t'apprendre le premier sort l'Orions, sa formule est « Haurion »

Harry lança donc les sortilèges, mais comme tous nouveaux sorts il échoua.

\- Haurion ! Et de sa baguette sorti un fin filament noir.

\- Bien ! Continu comme cela ! Continu jusqu'à que ton sortilèges soit parfait ! Encouragea la Mort

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

\- De ta baguette sortira un rayon noir entouré de filament blanc !

Harry continua donc à lancer le sort jusqu'à qu'il réussisse, essoufflé, épuisé, vidé de sa magie il se laissa glisser sur le parquet du bureau de la Mort qui était fier de la réussite de son apprentis… l'entrainement continua chaque jour. Chaque jour il apprenait un nouveau sort, tout aussi sombres que le précédent. L'entrainement à la baguette dura la moitié du premier mois, il attaqua la magie sans baguette la deuxième moitié du mois. Cela ne fut pas facile pour lui, ayant peu de connaissance sur ce sujets il dut lire une bonne centaine de livre parlant de magie sans baguette, les livres étant tous suspect et louche concernant les auteurs.

Au final, il était compétant sur la magie sans baguette et les sort noirs qu'il devra utiliser pour différente missions. Et c'est là que le changement commença, se fut en premier son aura qui a la base était blanc et possédais une petite tache noire, maintenant elle était noire et possédais quelque vagues pourpres. Ensuite vint son corps qui petit à petit se remplissait de cicatrices à cause des combat qu'il faisait contre la Mort, la cause principale fut le Sectumsempra il fut d'ailleurs amélioré de façon qu'il découpe l'âme et non le corps. Bien sur les cobayes du Sectumsempra amélioré furent des condamnés de l'enfer par exemple notre cher Tom Jedusor…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enfin terminer le chapitre ! J'avoue avoir eu un petit problème concernant l'inspi ^^'

Bref vous connaissez le Bla-Bla habituel reviews si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à suivre etc…

Alvia


	5. ceci n'est pas un chapitres !

Avis au lecteur de The apprentice's death !

Cher lecteur non ! Je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction n'ayez pas peur !

J'ai juste un petit (gigantesque) problème, pendant la semaine d'avant la rentrée, j'avais écrit 4-5 chapitres assez long (énorme si je puisse dire) en avance que j'aurais publiée au fur et a mesure, bien sûr je les ai enregistrée dans mon dossier !

Mais j'ai eu la visite de ma famille avec mes deux petit cousins (5-6 ans) charmant mais diablotins (bon là ils sont devenu carrément démoniaque) et ils ont décidé de supprimer définitivement le dossier ! Tout ce travail disparu ! T_T

Et comme cette année je dois bossée pour l'entrée au lycée (j'ai déjà mon brevet) et que « devil or not devil est plus simple à écrire (sachant que pour l'instant je suis le livre et que « the apprentice's death c'est après bouquin) l'inspi a du mal à venir et la mémoire aussi, donc je vous propose quelque chose :

J'écris petit à petit la fanfic, quand je le trouve satisfaisant je la publie, j'aurais les vacances pour écrire des chapitres un peu plus long.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je la continue mais j'avoue que là ça me fait chier d'avoir tout perdu, (faut que je l'écrive sur papier je le savais ! raaaaah !)

Alvia


	6. Tirer sa révérence

en raison d'arguments qui me semble juste et complètement personnelle.

je me retire de la publication de fanfiction pendant un temps non défini.

J'ai perdu le goûts d'écrire mes histoires. j'aime toujours autant écrire, mais seulement des trucs qui me passe parla tête (réécriture de scene de doctor who, fanfiction... parodie, crossover...) plus où moins long.

le problème étant que je veux finir mes histoires car j'ai horreur d'une histoire non fini ( je suppose vous aussi) mais je n'ai plus l'inspiration et surtout la joie d'écrire la suite. c'est plus un calvaire qu'autre chose.

Alors oui certains me diront que si je n'arrive pas à finir je n'aurais pas du commencer; que, oui, c'était peut-être beaucoup pour moi, mais je n'avais que 14 ans à l'époque où j'ai commencer à écrire, j'ai maintenant 17 ans et j'ai d'autre priorité dans ma vie ( réussir pour mon futur tout simplement, avec la merde qu'il y a en ce moment, chômage tout ça...)

je sortirais un jour peut-être la suite de mes histoires. sauf pour " **The fangs of the Devil** " c'est un one-shot, pas la peine de me demander une suite.

peut-être que vous me comprenez, peut-être pas. Mais c'est simple, comme l'a dit John Watson (Martin Freeman) Dans Sherlock **"It is what it is"**

je tire alors mon chapeau d'auteure, vous fait une révérence et retourne dans le clan des lecteurs en vous laissant peut-être espérer qu'un jour oui, je publierais pour mon plaisir et ma passion.

Alvia Viridis humaine tout simplement -


End file.
